The Glass Diamond
by Hello Kitty Speedboat
Summary: Christian lives with his 4 quirky boho's and The Duke. But what happens when he gets invited to a ball at the Moulin Rouge? Crossover- Cinderella and MR. PLZ R&R!!
1. Christianella

Disclaimer: I did not write the story nor own the story of Cinderella or Moulin Rouge. Moulin Rouge was all Baz- luv ya! And Cinderella was I think The Brothers Grimm-Luv ya too! Thanx to you both! This is dedicated to you.  
  
A/N: I tried to make the characters stay themselves as best I can so if you are one of those people who don't like it when character's change then I am warning you that it's probably going to happen a little in my story so just be patient with me please!! Thanx!  


  
The Glass Diamond  
~A Moulin Rouge Parody~  
~A cross between Cinderella and Moulin Rouge~  
~Enjoy!~  


Once upon a time, in a faraway land of Montmartre, France, there lived a young , handsome, smart young man named Christian Ella James. He, as would any man with an ounce of dignity in him, was not fond of his name. All through his years of school, the girls wouldn't touch him and the guys would make fun of him. Asking him to come to tea, calling him fruitie, asking him to dance at the ball, you know, that sort of thing. Therefore, he began calling himself Christian by the time he reached the 8th grade. All the sudden, as if by magic, girls began dating him and the guys would invite him into a manly game of cards, because it was the early 1800's.  


Christian was born in Montmartre on March 5, 1879. He was the son of Kella Ella and Bella Ella James. Sadly, though, Bella Ella soon died after giving birth to her only son, Christian. Kella Ella was left to raise young Christian. They lived a simple life, they had enough food and water, and were perfectly content. That was until Christian was 18. His father remarried to a wicked women named Marta Carta. She brought evil and sorrow to the once happy home, unbeknownst to Christian's father. Along with Marta came Carter, her nine year old son. He turned Christian's life into a living hell. 

Then, tragedy struck once more. Kella Ella was dead. Yes, according to Marta, he choked on a chicken noodle soup noodle. Marta wasted no time in getting remarried. She married a horrible man who was known as the Duke. Luckily, for Christian, even though this happened a lot to him, Marta and Carter passed away in a horse and buggy accident leaving Christian with The Duke and his four quirky bohos, Toulouse, Doctor, The Argentinean, and Satie. They all lived happily (cut me a brake, I'm only trying to lighten up the story) in a tiny garret, overlooking the Moulin Rouge.  


The Moulin Rouge, a nightclub. A dancehall and a bordello (does this sound familiar to you? Whoops! My bad! Wrong story!) Yea, the Moulin Rouge was a nightclub but also home to Satine. Satine was a beautiful courtesan and star of the Moulin Rouge. She was coming of age now and as pretty as ever. Yes, this is were our story begins, not the other story mind you, but this one. A story about love, truth, beauty, freedom, and that above all things, a glass elephant.  
  
*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*  
  
Christian was 20 now. He had been living with the Duke, and his four quirky bohos for about two years. (Yes, he did understand that he could leave anytime seeing as though he was 20, but that's just not the way the story goes!) Christian lived a life of that of a penniless writer and loved it. The Duke spent much of his time alone. The four quirky Bohos just sat upstairs getting drunk and trying to paint pictures.   


One very special day, Christian sat down by the window gazing out on the people below. A man, about four feet, eleven inches, came up behind him. It was Toulouse.   


"Cwristian!! I have been witing a twulwy magnificent show! It is cwalled Spectacular, Spectacular! You must help me wite it!"

"No thanks, Toulouse, I am a horrible writer,"

"No, you already pwomised to wite me a story about twuth, beauty, freedom, wove!"

"But, I haven't been in love!"

"Exactwy"

"What?" Christian was now deeply confused but shook himself out of it as the Duke came into his room.

"Christian, this place needs to be cleaned before I have my evening bath!" The Duke exclaimed.

"Yes sir!" And with that, Christian got right to work. The quirky Bohemians didn't really like the way that Christian was treated so they went up into their room and composed a little song.

Christian Ellie Christian Ellie

What man of many sellie

He has a funny belly

That old Christian ellie

I think I want some deli

Wow NELLIE

Oh hellie

I think I like Kellie

But don't go and tellie

But Christian ellie

Is very very ….um…awesome ellie

And he……ah……oh….JUST FORGET THE SONG!!

And so they decided to get drunk on absinthe instead, as Christian worked busily downstairs.

_______________________________________________________________________

MORE TO COME………….


	2. Christian is going to the Ball!

Disclaimer: If you wondering, which I doubt you are, I still don't own the Moulin Rouge or Cinderella

A/N: Thanks Satine, for your support and your help with everything. I know you didn't really help me with this story, but, I just thought I should thank you!!

Please review guys, even if you don't like it. Just, please, don't leave mean flames!! If you don't like it, leave constructive criticism!!

________________________________________________________________________

As Christian was now doing ANOTHER job for the Duke, the quirky Bohemians thought of a plan to make sure that Christian would be happy for the rest of his life. They were hunched up in their garret, above Christian's, and talked quietly, so the Duke would not here them. 

"Maybe we could tie him up and beat him up and throw him out of Babylon!" Satie said.

"No, we can't do that! We want him to be HAPPY, remember?" Toulouse replied sternly.

"Maybe we can put him in a chicken suit, send him running around town yelling 'Remember the Alamo!'," Audrey exclaimed excitedly.

"Good plan, but, where are we goin to get a chicken swuit?" Toulouse pondered.

"I Have it! We could get him a meeting with the Sparkling Diamond and they could fall in love!" The Doctor shouted excitedly.

"SHHHHHHHHH! That is the worst pwan I heard yet! Why don't we jwust drwess him up and take him to de special can-can party at the Moulin Rouge?" Toulouse asked. Everyone shook their heads.

Meanwhile, Christian sighed as he held his broom in his hand. He swept all over the floor, making sure to get dust on the Duke's shoes every time he passed.

The quirky bohemians came down from their loft. 

"Chwristian! Have you decided to write the storwy yet?"

Christian shook his head.

"Twry and finish it! We have a party to go to!" Toulouse called as they headed down to go to Bar Absinthe.

"Aw man! I new I should have said Chucky Cheese please!"

_________________________

Toulouse ended their trip to Bar Absinthe early in order to have enough time to buy Christian a beautiful dress to wear to the can-can party at the Moulin Rouge. Satie wanted a light blue one, Toulouse wanted a hot pink one, The narcoleptic Argentinean wanted a yellow one, but, when they saw the Doctor's choice, they went with that; a neon orange one with bright, pink, fluffy bows trimming the shoulders and gray hem completing the train. It was the most beautiful dress they had ever seen.

The quirky Bohemians went home and met Christian, who had finally completed his work.

"Chwristian! We have the pwerfect dwress for you!!" Toulouse yelled, holding up the neon orange dress. A wide smile spread across Christian's face.

"Great! I am going to go and try it on right now!" Christian hurried off and put the dress on. Meanwhile, the bohemians had composed another song.

Christians going to the ball

WOO HOOO

Christian's going to the ball

WOO HOOO

He's going to dance with them all

WOO HOOO

And buy a dress at the mall

WOO HOOO

Christian's going to the ball

WOO HOOO!

________________________________________________________________________

MORE TO COME…………………………

(Satine WILL be in the next chapter!!)


End file.
